Royal Skulls
by plushytrap
Summary: Sans and Papyrus get to be baby sat by the king of monsters and his wife but what will happen when the little numbskulls meet the king and queens son Asriel and Chara the human with they get along or will it be chaos in the kingdom. one-shot.


**I've got a lot of friends and family to deal with. This is a one shot and this will be edited by the amazing 'just another wrter' and please go read her stories. Anyways read this very short one shot and enjoy!**

A 4-year-old Papyrus climbed out of his messy yellow bed with dragons on it. Quickly, he made his bed and wandered out of his room in his orange dinosaur one piece as he tottered over to his big brother's room. His big brother was boring, lazy and always made stupid puns! But he was still the best big brother anyone could ask for. As Papyrus open the door it revealed a sleeping skeleton laying out of bed tangled in the green, greasy covers.

Papyrus growled as he started to make his way through his brothers' messy room as he climbed on the bed and stood above his brother Papyrus took a loud gasp of air leaning back before yelling.

"SANS!" Papyrus them jumped on his brother's stomach, Sans screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sans' whole body went stiff before seeing his little brother laughing his head off. Sans glared at papyrus. The little skeleton was rolling on the ground in a giggle fit.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYHE HEH HEH!" Sans couldn't help but chuckle at his brother as he got up and turned on the light.

Sans, the 3 years older brother to Papyrus, was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with stars and long pants to match, it was a bit big but his dad always said: "You'll grow into it". Sans turned on the light and went to his draw to get out his clothes for the day. After Papyrus calmed down he got up and raced out of the room; presumably to get changed, Sans thought he probably should too. He wore a navy t-shirt with light blue triangles covering it, black baggy pants, slip-on shoes and an old blue hoodie. It was his favourite outfit.

After dressing he walked to his brothers' room to see Papyrus mostly dressed but struggling to get his shirt on, chuckling, he helped Papyrus put his arms through. Both of them played there in papyrus' room till their father got up.

They both played with cars and action figures, Sans would often tease Papyrus by saying his action figures were dolls. The scent of toast filled the room, their father was awake.

The two walked down the stairs to the kitchen. They saw their father with a piece of toast hanging in his mouth and one on a plate as he read the newspaper, it appeared that he hadn't noticed them. Sans bent down to Papyrus' height and whispered an idea. Papyrus covered his mouth and giggled but Sans hushed him before he could start a giggle fit.

Gaster had easily noticed his children come downstairs, after all; Papyrus wasn't the best at being quiet, but still he played their little game. He heard them giggle to each other as Sans tried to hush him. Sans rushed into the kitchen and hid under the sink giggling while Papyrus ran under the table. Gaster mentally prepared himself to get surprised by his son's attempt to scare him. Almost instantly after that thought had finished, Papyrus pulled on his legs. Gaster went to look down at his youngest child when Papyrus started to float.

As papyrus floated above his head to the skeletons blind spot. To hands covered his eyes as papyrus voice squeaked trying to hid excitement.

"Guess who!?" he asked and Gaster made a light humming sound to tell the son he was thinking.

"Papyrus?" he asked there was a giggle before the hands moved away to reveal Sans floating in his face. Gaster jolted back and made a scared look to make his sons happy. He loved them and would do anything to make them happy

"Oh thank stars, you two scared me!" Gaster whined in a playful way as the brothers laugh as the blue magic covering sans and Papyrus started to fade they plopped on the ground. As they sat on their chairs, Gaster got out some cereal for the boys as he finished a piece of toast, wiped butter of his chin and kept reading.

"Your magic is getting really strong sans!" Gaster praised as he looked up from what he was reading. Papyrus giggled as Sans turned a light shade of blue as he drank his milk.

"Well, I did mess up pretty bad last week" Sans replied with a chuckle was the memory of last week where he shot a hole in the wall with his blaster because he saw a spider. Gaster chuckled.

"I haven't forgotten" Gaster commented as he finished up his last piece of toast. After they all finished breakfast, Papyrus instantly yelled.

"Come on! I wanna play with the prince!" Papyrus whined, both Gaster and Sans chuckled as they got ready.

Gaster couldn't higher a babysitter, Alphys was sick so Gaster asked Asgore if he would like to babysit and he was happy with that. Asgore, the king of monsters and the Queen, his wife Toriel. Had a son named Asriel, he was one year older then Sans but that didn't matter. But only a few months ago, the prince had found a human, and made her his sibling. Not many had seen the human as she was shy and scared of monsters, Asgore thought it would be a good idea for her to meet his son's since skeletons most resembled humans.

Once they were all ready to go, they put on their coats and started their journey. It wasn't a long trip; thanks to the river person. They made it well on time. As Gaster came to the door of the house of the king there were some children squeals before the king made it to the door.

"Howdy, Doctor Gaster, and this must be… Sans and Papyrus right?" Gaster nodded as he held one of his son's hands on either side. Sans hid a bit behind his legs while Papyrus was struggling to keep still.

"Who is it Gorey?" Toriel asked as she walked to the door the smell of butterscotch in her fur. "Oh Doctor Gaster, welcome. I'll go and tell Asriel and Chara you're here. Please come in." Toriel Said before walking off to the room one the right where giggles came from. Gaster walked in but sans had to ask.

"Dad, w-who are A-Asriel and C-Chara?" He asked in a nervous voice. Sans was incredibly shy around new people, just like his father

"They are the king and queens children. Prince Asriel and Chara the human." He explained.

Not a moment later, Toriel was back with Asriel at her side and, from what sans could tell, a human from the stories hiding behind Toriel's back. Asriel was a tall kid, he had a good four inches on Sans. He had white fur like his mother and father, a green and yellow striped shirt with long navy pants. He seemed fine to Sans. The human seemed quite different though

The human held a tight grip on Toriel's clothes with their head down and their chocolate brown hair hid their eyes. They had pale skin, rosy checks and a green sweater with one big yellow strip on it; matching Asriel's. Last of all, brown long pants and black boots.

Toriel bent down to her children's level and pulled the human off. Asriel grabbed her hand and pulled her along to Gaster to greet him.

"Howdy, doctor Gaster!" Asriel greeted with a smile as he looked up the tall skeleton only to look at the human again. "Aren't you going to say hi, Chara?" He asked, the human shook their head and kept looking down. Sans had a rush of bravery go through his as he decided to use it to his advantage.

"Heh, well tibia honest, I'm not big on greetings either." Sans commented as a grin grew on his face. Papyrus growled but Chara started to giggle as asriell looked at him, amazed.

"Come on, don't tell me that joke didn't tickle your funny bone, but that's ok I've got a skele-ton more to tell you." Sans said as he came out from behind his father he could see a smile growing on Chara's face.

"Wow… your pretty humourus." Chara said as she looked up to Sans, who you could swear had stars in his eyes. He walked over and held out a hand.

"Heya, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He said as Chara took his hand a fart noise echoed through the house before both Sans and Chara started laughing their heads off the adults chuckled, Papyrus was stomping his foot in anger and Asriel was still in shock at the entire situation, someone had managed to make his sibling laugh!

"So, do you think I'll get a real hello from you or should I leave you to your skull-ing?" Asriel groaned as Sans turned his attention to him. "You have goat to be kid-ing me, you don't like puns?" he asked as he looked at Asriel. As I smile grew on his face.

"No, I love puns but I just like the good ones." Asriel started as he folded his arms.

"True, I guess I just don't have the guts to tell a good one." This even made Asriel burst out laughing; it was so terrible that it actually became funny. Soon after that, Papyrus tackles his brother to the ground.

"NO!" He yells as he sits on sans' stomach as both Asriel and Chara watch a bit worried he's hurt.

"What you don't like my puns bro?" Sans asks

"NO!" Sans got the same answer. He was still stuck

"Oh really, I thought they were rib-tickling!" Sans said with a wink. I swear you could practically hear a cymbal crash in the background

"NOOOOOOO!" Papyrus screamed as Sans' eye twitched. It was not the most pleasant of feelings, to be crushed by your brother

"Alright, alright ill stop bro, besides I'm bone dry with my puns." Sans chuckled, that one made Chara fall on the ground laughing. Asriel wasn't far behind them

"SAAANNNSSS!" Papyrus cried.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop bro, I'm done," Sans said as he sat up, trying to push Papyrus off him

"You better be!" Papyrus yelled as he got off his brother. Sans looked over to his side and looked at the human who was now laying on the floor her hair out of her eyes. They were crimson red and from what Sans knew, that's not normal. But Sans was partially fond of 'normal'.

"Wow, your eyes are pretty!" Sans said as Chara snapped back to reality, she quickly moved her hair to cover them again

"That's not mum and dad said." Sans looked over to Toriel and Asgore, confused.

"No, not them! I came from the surface." She explained she explained as she pointed to the roof.

"Well, why didn't they like your eyes?" Sans asked as he tilted his head looking over to Papyrus who was talking to Asriel; they were talking about, flowers? Though it could have been flour and they were talking about Queen Toriels famous butterscotch and cinnamon pie!

"They told me 'I was a monster'." She replied as she curled up in a ball.

"Well, they don't sound every nice, I think I would prefer being a monster than a bully." Sans knelt down beside her, as did Asriel; Papy didn't know what to do and just froze.

"Heh, I guess you're right. I don't like humanity either. I- I wish t-they were just not around!" She yelled grabbing the king and queen's attention as Sans pat her back. Gaster had left a while ago.

After Chara's outburst, Toriel decided it would be best for them to go off and play somewhere else for a while

The four of them decided to play in the throne room. Papyrus and Asriel were gods, trying to stop the war of humans and monsters. Sans being the monsters and Chara being the humans.

"I, THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH, COMMAND YOU TO STOP FIGHTING!" Asriel said as he struck a pose Chara snorted and rolled her eyes.

"YEAH!" Papyrus yelled as he posed as well, copying Asriel, not really understanding the game but enjoying it none the less. Sans plopped to the ground as he closed his eyes.

"Okay." He answered.

"What! No Sans you're meant to fight!" Asriel whined

"I thought the gods were trying to stop the war," Sans replied.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled as he stomped his foot on a small grass patch. Till an idea sparked in the little one's skull. "Sans!?" Papyrus asked.

"Year bro?" He asked as he opened one eye.

"Show them your magic!" He cheered but Sans sat up rubbing the back of his skull.

"I don't know bro, dad say not to use magic in public." He said.

"Wait, even skeletons do magic?" Chara asked as she took off the bed sheet, which Asriel called a cape.

"Yeah with every monster comes a different type of magic. Like goats have fire magic but… I don't know about skeletons. Most of them died in the war." Asriel thinking to himself before his eyes widen as he looked back to Sans who started to get a little worried.

"Ok, fine but just quickly, my powers are dangerous" they all nodded as they took off their gear from the roleplay as Sans closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, his right eye was a mess of neon blue and yellow with magic expelling from it and his other eye was empty all magic focusing on his right.

"What does it do?" Chara asked as Sans' grin grew wider.

"This." He replied as he used his magic to light Charas soul and make her float around. Chara giggled flying around the throne room with the help of Sans. Asriel stared in pure amazement. Sans took notice as he lifted up his soul too.

Catching the young goat boy by surprise he let out a loud squawk as everyone laughed. He blushed and chuckled as he too was flown around the room with his sibling. After a bit, Sans sat them down so he could have a break.

"That was amazing!" Asriel screamed. "What else can you do!?" he asked as he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Well, there's not much else. Most of my other magic, I either can't do, or I'll destroy something." Sans explained as he sat on the king's throne."

"Boo!" Chara yelled as they all started giggling at each other.

Sometime later, Toriel walked everyone back to the house for lunch; which was sandwich's and juice and for desert they got a slice of butterscotch or cinnamon pie; after Sans and Papyrus argued for 5 minutes till they agreed on both. After they ate, they started drawing as Papyrus had a nap which was nice. Sans got to know a lot more about the surface and he was told about stars but they ended falling asleep themselves, all dreaming about different things.

Sans dreamed about flying through space but he was in a really fluffy hoodie because, why not? Asriel had a dream where he was living in Snowdin with Chara and he would be friends with everyone in town. Chara had a dream were she fell down but Asgore was in the robes and cooked, where Troiel would water flowers and do the hard work. And Papyrus? He had a dream where was king of the underground, everyone ate pasta and he got lots of love but… Sans wasn't there.

After they woke up and they went back to the throne room to play in the flowers as Sans and Papyrus waited for their father to pick them up.

"Hey Chara, you should show them your creepy face!" Asriel said as he put some of the flowers in her hair.

"Hm, ok, I just wanna…" Chara stood up and walked over to Sans with a handfull of buttercups. Chara grabbed one and put it in his eye as the eye-light sat over the top. Everyone started laughing as Chara put the other in and Sans started to glow bright blue. He tucked himself under his hoodie to hide his embarrassment

"Wait, you can't see it can you?" Chara asked through giggled and Sans shook his head. Chara grabbed Sans by the arm as they took the elevator back to the house and the rushed to the end of the house. Once they got the mirror Sans looked at himself for a moment shocked.

"After all of this, it's still you." Chara started. Sans then fell over without a sound before he was in hysterical laughter. It was true, he looked like an idiot but this had been one of the best days of his life. His best was when he first met Papyrus and nothing would ever top that. Asriel and Papyrushad to catch up because they missed the elevator, they all were covered in flowers.

Asriel had them up his shirt, Papyrus had a crown that Chara made. Sans had them in his socket and Chara had them in her hair. Toriel had taken the photo and remembered to make a copy for Gaster.

After another good hour; of them pretending to be flower goblins, there was a knock at the door and they all knew it was time to bid their goodbyes. As Toriel answered the door they all peaked out from the corner of the room to see Gaster looking a bit tired, like he always did. Papyrus, too excited to see his father. Ran up to him as Sans followed to try catch him; and to stop Papyrus fom knocking the poor man over.

"DADDY!" He yelled.

"Papyrus, no" Sans whined as he caught his brother at this fathers feet.

"Sans, why are there Flowers in your eye-sockets?" Gaster asked in a dull, not hurtful tone.

"Um, no reason… why?" Sans asked with a sheepish grin. Gaster pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because there are flowers in your eyes!" Gaster explained.

"Well, I guess I've got spring fever," Sans said grin big but body tensed as he tried to hold Papyrus still.

"Well, we best be going, would you two like to say good bye the Asriel and Chara?" He asked they both nodded. As they walked over to them the siblings came out to say goodbye.

"GOOD BYE ASRIEL, GOOD BYE CHARA, HOPE WE CAN PLAY SOON!" Papyrus wailed as he gave Asriel a big hug.

"Heh, I lost my punch line." Sans said as he scratched his neck. Chara then lightly punched his arm to make a bruise. Sans rubbed his arm and looked at he like he did something wrong.

"I just gave it to you." She said as she pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you, comedian," Chara said before they left.

"I'll miss you too."

A very long time had passed since that day, many things had happened. Families drawn apart and new ones created from it. Many deaths and many life anew, we are at the point in where a small child with a baggy light blue and lilac jumper, tanned skin and shoulder-length dark, chocolate brown hair

As Frisk walked out the purple door with the voice following, they stopped at a bridge, frozen.

" ' ?" Frisk was frozen in fear. There was a hint in the voice that was familiar to Chara.

" d." Frisk did what they were told and turned around to reveal a shadowed figure, around 4 inches taller. When she grabbed his hand a f*** noise echoed through the woods as the shadow of the figure disappeared to reveal a skeleton in a blue hoodie with a bright smile.

"Heh the old whooping cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." The skeleton winked. Chara felt a smile on her face as she watched everything that happen. How she had missed the skeletons antics. How big Papyrus had grown but how little things changed but still stayed the same.

"That comedian."

 **Someone in the review tell me if they got all my little hints. There are 2 ideas I took from comics and some little jokes are clear. But tell me!**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap. And her amazing editor.**


End file.
